


Peter Parker & Helena Wayne: rocky beginning.

by Spider_Menace76



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Damian Wayne, BAMF Peter Parker, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is also Robin, F/M, Good Parent Selina Kyle, Helena Wayne is Robin, Mentioned Skip Westcott, Overprotective Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76
Summary: They start off on the wrong foot, but can Helena Wayne and Peter Parker come together.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Helena Wayne, Liz Allan/Peter Parker (mentioned), Peter Parker/Helena Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	Peter Parker & Helena Wayne: rocky beginning.

“I’ll crush you bug!” shouts Clayface as he attempts to hit Spider-Man with a hammer as fists.

Spider-Man gracefully dodges the attack. “I don’t know how many times I have to say this before it sticks, but spiders are Arachnids. Seriously am I the only one who knows this.”

“Rahhh…” Clayface screams before a Batarang hits him in the chest and freezes solid.”

“You froze him solid,” Spider-Man says while tapping lightly on the frozen clay-sicle.

Spider-Man turns around to see the beautiful woman in red and green spandex. “Thank you for the help Ma’am, but you didn’t have to.”

Ignoring the buffoon that is Spider-Man, Robin clicks a button in her belt to send some cops to pick up Clayface. She then starts to swing away on her grappling hook.

“Hey, Where are you going?” Spider-Man shouts at her.

“Dang Parker luck.”Spidey mumbles.

-Time skip.

The next day Peter Parker was tired from staying up super late fighting crime not only in New York but also in Gotham because Batman was still on a mission in Japan. ‘Uhhh, why did he ask me to help when he already has like 8 sidekicks?’ Peter thinks to himself.

Just then, the richest girl in school walked into the classroom 5 minutes late. “Ms. Wayne, you’re late.” The teacher tells her nervously.

“Mrs. Engle the traffic was cut off from a villain’s attack,” Helena replies challengingly while staring the teacher in the eye.

“Yes Ms. Wayne, please have a seat.” Mrs. Engle says intimidated by the young heiress.

Helena smirks with a smug look of knowing she had scared the poor woman and then sat down next to her best friend Karen Starr. “Okay, class open up your Calculus textbooks to page 258.” 

After a while, Peter dozes off and is woken up by the voice of Mrs. Engle calling his name. “Yes, Mrs. Engle?” 

“Mr. Parker, please explain how you would solve the question on the board?”

Peter glances at the board and quickly does the math in his head and says, “f’(3)=6.” He then explains how he solved it in words that even Flash Thompson could understand.

Helena is angry that a nerd like Peter Parker had solved the question so quickly. She also hated how he was praised by the teacher who looked at Peter with the slightest hint of lust only Helena could see.

-Time skip

Peter is sitting at a lunch table in the corner of the school’s cafeteria with a gorgeous blond.

“Ugh, Peeettteeyyyy,” Liz Allen tells her tutor. “Why is Chemistry so, boooooring?” Liz asks while resting her chin on the table while pouting cutely.

Peter smiles fondly at her. “Liz if you finish up before Chemistry class next period, I’ll ask May if I can spend the night at your house.” Peter knows Liz has been feeling lonely since her parents and brother went on a 2-month cruise without her since she was failing three different classes.

Liz smiles at him sincerely, because she knows he hates sleeping anywhere but his bed since the incident when he was eight, but he cares about her enough to want to make her happy even if he knows he’ll be uncomfortable. 

“Okay, Petey,” Liz responds melancholically then starts working on the last few problems.

Helena was eavesdropping on them and decided to interrogate Liz to find out why Puny Parker would be allowed to invite himself to her house.

-Time Skip.

After finishing up with cheerleading practice Helena approaches Liz in the locker room. “Liz.”

*gasp. “Oh, Helena I didn’t see you there.” 

“Why is Puny Parker coming over to your house tonight.”

“I-I, wait how do you know that?” 

“I have very good hearing and heard you talking with him.” Helena defends herself.

“Well Petey is my friend and he knows I have been feeling lonely.”

“So you let Puny Parker come over to what, fuck?”

The blush on Liz’s face tells Helena all she needs to know. She proceeds to turn around and walk away disgusted with Liz and her poor choice of men.

-Time Skip.

Helena is seen in the Batcave sparing against Damian. “I can’t believe Liz would be so pathetic as to sleep with Peter Parker.” 

“Are you jealous?” Damian taunts his sister from another mother.

“What! As if I would be jealous of Liz for sleeping with a loser like Puny Parker!” Helena screams while lunging at her brother.

Damian easily flips Helena onto her back. “If you’re not jealous then why are you so defensive and angry you would leave yourself open if it’s untrue?”

“I just can’t stand the thought of being anywhere near Puny Parker for something other than watching him struggle.”

“Why do you hate Parker so much? If he is as useless as you say why waste your breath talking about him?”

“I just hate him.”

“What made you hate him?”

“Nothing, I just hate him.”

“Is it because Father trusts him more as Spider-Man than he does us?” 

“No.”

“His incredible intelligence?”

“No.”

“His sense of humor?”

“No!”

“Then what?!”

“I hate how all the bitches seem to flock to him, without even trying!”

“So you don’t like how he attracts so many women?”

“It just isn’t fair. I would love to be with him, but he attracts women who are much prettier than me.”

“Well I have an idea,” Damian said just before a familiar plane returns from Japan.

-Time Skip. 

Peter is lying awake watching Liz’s chest move up and down as she sleeps.

*Knock Knock* Peter looks in the direction the front door is in and gets up. Peter carefully heads over to the living room. “Not setting off Spider-Sense, but who comes over at 5 in the morning?”

Peter’s jaw drops to the floor at who he sees when the door is opened.

“Helena?” 

“Hey, Parker,” she says in a sultry tone.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was Looking for you.”

“At Liz’s house?”

“I heard your conversation with Liz at lunch.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you looking for me?”

“To do this.” Helena proceeds to kiss Peter.

As time goes on they start to use their tongues. Helena gracefully kicks the front door shut while pushing Peter onto the couch. Peter starts to grope Helena’s firm backside causing Helena to bite her lip in anticipation.

-After unholy smut.

Peter and Helena are curled up next to each other on top of a very unclean washing machine. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Helena declares.

“That was the only sex you’ve ever had.” Peter teases.

“Maybe, but most first times don’t lead to eleven orgasms and the inability to walk.”

“I-I …touché.” Peter decides she won the discussion.

“So… what does this make us?” Peter asks nervously.

“Two crime-fighting teenagers who just fucked in every room of their best friend’s house including the ceiling.” Helena remarks.

“I meant are we dating now or what?”

“Do you want us to be?” Helena looks stoic on the outside but is praying mentally.

“Yes. Helena Wayne will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes, I will be your girlfriend Peter Parker.”

They smile at each other but are interrupted when a Batarang strikes the wall next to Peter’s head.

“Ahhh” They both shout in unison.

They turn to see a furious Batman and Catwoman trying not to look impressed. “You have to the count of 5 Spider-Man,” Batman growls out.

“5”

“4”

Peter hurriedly puts on his pants and mask

“3”

“2”

Peter has just jumped out the window when…

“1. ready or not here I come,” Bruce says as he pulls out his grappling hook.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. If anyone writes or finds another story with this ship please let me know in the comments.


End file.
